Aftermath of the Kiss
by Alice Bekett
Summary: You know he's a good man, Tanis. He's had a hard life, and that's made him bitter. I'm trying to save him from more torment later on. Please don't tell anyone, Tanis. I know I love him with all my heart, but he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. He's not ready yet,and I don't want him to feel pressured into anything before he realizes his feelings. ONE-SHOT. After DOTHM


AN: I'm back! Hahah! I thought when I finished DOTHM, I wouldn't be interested in writing for a while, but my muse has other ideas. _Noxy the Proxy_ asked me to write a one-shot when Tanis makes his presence known during the kiss.

I do not own Dragonlance. And now, on with the one-shot!

(LINE BREAK)

I pulled away first, sensing something wasn't right. I cast a quick look around, but it seemed Raistlin and I were alone.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you sense that? I think someone's watching us."

Raistlin shrugged, "I doubt the knight would care. My _brother_ would be thrilled," the way he said 'brother' made a shiver make it's way up my spine, "The dwarf and Kender would be opposites-"

"Tas would be thrilled, but Flint would think you're using me."

Raistlin nodded, "Everyone else can go to the Abyss for all I care."

"Damn straight," I murmured in agreement, kissing him again.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we broke apart, jumping. We turned and glared at Tanis, who was red in the face.

"Why aren't you at the party, half elven?" I asked, keeping one hand on Raistlin's.

"I-I uh-"Tanis stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I growled, feeling a little embarrassed that it was _Tanis_ that had found us. I looked at Raistlin: his cheeks were stained an odd gold-red colour.

"I didn't feel like this is a time to celebrate. I'm just not in the mood."

Raistlin had resumed staring to the south. Tanis looked at him, and his disquiet clearly increased, "What do you see to the south?" He asked.

"What do I ever see in these eyes of mine, Half-Elf?" Raistlin asked, his voice more hoarse than usual, "Death. Death and destruction, I see war."

I nodded, feeling very much the same: seeing everything older, even Tanis, was enough to make me feel nostalgia and fear of the future, "The constellations haven't returned," I returned softly, "Takhisis is not defeated."

"Surely we have won a major battle-"

Raistlin shook his head coughing.

"Do you see no hope?"

"Hope is the denial of reality, Tanis," I said softly, waiting for Raistlin to catch his breath.

"It is the carrot dangled before the draft horse to keep him plodding along in a vain attempt to reach it," Raistlin continued.

"Are you saying we should give up?" Tanis asked, bewildered.

"No, we're saying that we should remove the carrot and walk forward with a clear head," I replied, wincing as Raistlin coughed again, "How will you fight the dragons? There will be more, where is Huma, Tanis? Where are the dragonlances?"

Tanis said nothing, and neither did Raistlin. Raistlin leaned on me a little, shivering in the cold. After a little while later, Raistlin stood and slid his arms into the sleeves of his robes. I felt as if a part of me was leaving when he did.

I sighed, but noticed Tanis staring at me, looking worried and a little confused, "You love him, don't you?"

I sighed, "Yes, Half-Elven. I love him as much as Goldmoon loves Riverwind and Tika loves Caramon," I shot him a sly glance, "and as much as Laurana loves you."

Tanis bristled, but didn't say anything, "Why? How do you know he's not using you?"

"You know he's a good man, Tanis. He's had a hard life, and that's made him bitter. I'm trying to save him from more torment later on. Please don't tell anyone, Tanis. I know I love him with all my heart, but he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. He's not ready yet, and I don't want him to feel pressured into anything before he realizes his feelings."

Tanis nodded, "Alright."

"Thank you, Tanis," I murmured begrudgingly. I stood and left the clearing, making my way past the wedding, and toward the cave Raistlin and Caramon shared.

_END_


End file.
